Two components are oftentimes held together by one or more fasteners such as screws, bolts, nails, etc. It may be desirable to have the (e.g., head of the) fastener be flush with the (e.g., outer) surface of one of the two components. This may prevent the fastener from inadvertently contacting/snagging an object (e.g., a person) that is moving with respect to the components and the fastener. In addition, when the components and fastener are part of a moving vehicle, such as an aircraft, having the fastener flush may reduce drag, thereby making the vehicle more aerodynamic.
Conventional systems and methods for measuring flushness of a fastener involve a gauge that captures measurements physically/manually. Such gauges have low repeatability, because even a slight pressure in a non-normal direction can alter the measurements. In addition, different gauges may be needed to capture measurements for fasteners of different sizes. Therefore, improved systems and methods for measuring a flushness of a fastener in a surface are needed.